It is proposed to synthesize and evaluate vulcanizable acrylic acid ester elastomers for use in extraoral maxillofacial prostheses. The material is to be latex dispersed, and castable by coagulative dip processes using male molds or castable in female molds. The elastomers are to be of high strength, exhibit outstanding resistance to oxidative and hydrolytic degradation and be resistant to irreversible staining by water and oil soluble dyes. The elastomers shall be moldable to complex shapes and be tintable to skin tones found in human skin. Prostheses cast from the material shall be realistic in shape, texture, color and feel.